Our Solemn Hour
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: Born a century too late, what can Ed do to set the timeline to the way it was supposed to be? AU - Fem!Ed and time traveling.
1. The Life You Save May Be Your Own

**Welcome to yet another new AU. This one was born from one thought I had one day. **_**What if Ed had been born too late? **_**Then I started thinking about that and flipped over to my favorite genre, science fiction, for the answer. It gave me the **_**Doctor Who **_**episode **_**Blink**_**. So, having those two, I sat down to muse it over. The word century kept appearing in my head so I added that to the list of things to work together. One day after walking home from the bus stop with a chocolate shake, it hit me. The Elrics and the Rockbells should be born a century too late. The real tragedy is why they had a country to be born in. It was the valiant efforts of a group of brave men and women who sacrificed themselves to stop the homunculi for 100 years. **

**This is where **_**Blink **_**comes in. If you know the episode, Sally Sparrow breaks into an old house, gets a message from The Doctor that saves her life, leaves and comes back with her best friend, Kathy Nightingale. Kathy is transported back in time and Sally goes off and saves the universe. Other than one letter, you never find out what happened to Kathy in the past. **

**So, I said to myself, this should be like it would have been if all the action had happened to Kathy instead of Sally. Therefore, Winry is this story's Sally and Ed is this story's Kathy. That would be the Fem!Ed. Oh, and there are no Weeping Angels. Only the homunculi. I don't know which one I'd prefer to meet in a dark alleyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Life You Save Just Might be Your Own – 1922<strong>

* * *

><p>Wrath slashed at his opponent. Direct hit. The human male stumbled back and clapped. Wrath died. He came back a second later. That second was all his opponent had needed to come up with the final ingredient for the transmutation he would if Wrath didn't kill him first. "Whose life are you going to sacrifice, Mustang?"<p>

Roy Mustang looked up at him. "Mine." He clapped his hands and put them down on the floor. The circle began to glow.

"You fool," said Fuhrer Bradley once the glow had ceased. "The Powers That Be are suckers for fools though. You just got yourself awarded a Second Chance but I'll be here to make sure you don't get it." He sheathed his sword and went to wait out a century.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I forgot to give my reasons for the names. <strong>_**Our Solemn Hour **_**is a song by Within Temptation. This chapter's title is the title of a short story by Flannery O'Conner.**


	2. Second Chance

**I surrender! I surrender! *is shot by Riza Hawkeye* **

…

***respawns* I live! *is shot repeatedly***

**Anyways. Ow. This chapter is called Second Chance because the Second Chance is given in it. This is also where Winry, Ed and Al make their first appearance and the **_**Blink**_**ish storyline begins. Have fun. Now I gotta fly. Excuse me, folks, I'm saying goodbye. I sure do thank you for the apple pie. Sing one of the songs that I sang and whatnot. Bye! *runs***

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chance – 2017<strong>

* * *

><p>Ninety five years had gone by. Bradley was bored. Not a single person had showed up other than the crews that cleaned the place up and evacuated it. The whole Central Headquarters was empty but for him. Although he swore he could see the ghost of Roy Mustang floating around sometimes. Every time he saw it, he would shout '<em>Topiary<em>!' and chase it about with his sword. Mustang always cheated by escaping through a wall or vanishing. At least it was some entertainment. Afterwards he would sit down and wonder just how haunted the building really was.

He always kept himself up to date in technology. He grabbed his iPad. It was the Fifth of August, 2017 about 2:00 a.m. He yawned and pulled up the FarmVille 11 application. It hadn't taken him long to max out the first ten and he was only two harvests of blueberries away from beating 11. Then it was back to Café World.

The front door opened and closed. He decided to lurk in the room next to where Maes Hughes had written on the wall. Silly man.

Winry Rockbell crept through the halls of the past, armed only with a camera. She stepped into a room that had one wall papered up to take pictures of the chandelier. She never noticed Fuhrer Bradley follow her in. _Win _was written of the wall underneath the peeling wallpaper. Curiosity took over and she peeled it off. _Winry Rockbell_. She frowned; unaware that Bradley now had a pistol and kept peeling. _Duck. Seriously. Duck. NOW! _She ducked as Bradley fired. She turned around and Bradley moved so she wouldn't see him. Turning back to the paper, she peeled the last bit. _With love from 1917, Maes Hughes. _"This place is so creepy," she whispered, taking a picture of the wall and leaving.

Her cell phone said it was after 2 a.m. on August 5th, 2017. She dialed the first number to come to mind. "Hello?" said the tired voice of her best friend, Edwarda Elric.

"Ed!"

"Winry?"

"The creepiest thing just happened. I'm coming over."

"Do you know what time it is?" Ed asked the phone. "She hung up." She got up and pulled on a robe before stumbling downstairs. "Al?"

"In here, Sister." Alphonse Elric replied from the library.

"It's after 2 a.m. What are you still doing up?"

Al smiled shyly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Winry's coming over. She should be here any moment now. I'm going to go make some coffee."

Al went back to his book on military personnel at the beginning of the 20th Century in Amestris while Ed headed for the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. Putting his finger in to bookmark his place, Al went to open it. "Hi, Winry!"

"Hey, Al!" Winry replied.

There was a loud yawn from the kitchen. "This better be good, Winry." Ed said.

She walked into the kitchen, taking the cup of coffee Ed handed her. "I broke into the old Central Headquarters. The haunted one."

"What?" Both siblings yelped.

"It was so weird. Somebody tried to kill me and the thing that saved my life was a message on the wall written back in 1917 by somebody named Maes Hughes."

"Maes Hughes? Al's mentioned that name before." Ed frowned.

"One step ahead of you, Sister," replied Al. He was looking at the index of his book. "Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, head of Investigations and Court Martials. He was the first of those involved in the coup lead by Colonel Roy Mustang to die in 1917."

"So creepy," said Winry. She turned to Ed. "We have to go take a look ourselves."

"I'm not going into the haunted place!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Ed and Winry were climbing over the gate of Central Headquarters. "We could be Rockbell and Elric, girl detectives!" said Winry.<p>

"Let's just get this over with." Ed sighed.

They were in the room with the writing. Winry turned as there was a knock at the front door. Ed pocketed the photo of the wall. "I'll go see who it is," said Winry. "Stay here, Ed, that way if it's the cops, only one of us would be arrested." She left and Ed sighed, trying to eavesdrop from the doorway. Fuhrer Bradley crept up behind her.

Ed turned around. "Who are you?"

Death was also in the room, holding two hourglasses both with the name Edwarda Elric. "Wait a moment, Wrath," he said. "I'm trying to figure this out. These two are for the same person. Ah, I see it now. Carry on."

Bradley brought up his sword as Death merged the two hourglasses. There was a loud crack and the sword came down on thin air. "Good, the Second Chance is still alive. My work here is done. See you back in the 1910s. Peace." Death vanished after that.


	3. Follow Me

**FarmVille! Hell no! Ah, the joys of being an ex FarmVille addict, turned hater. **

**In this chapter, we get into more into the story. I took some liberties with the timeline, slowed it down some and made Ed older when the events happen. The first few events will have to be rushed to have Maes write his message when he was supposed to but after that, it shall slow. **

**Also, look for a **_**Firefly**_** reference in this chapter about an observation I made about the characters' names.**

**The name of this chapter is from the Savatage song **_**Follow Me. **_**Roy borrows a line from it when he first introduces himself to Ed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow Me – 1917<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're just missing several human sacrifices." <em>I didn't get to finish mastering blueberries on FarmVille. <em>Fuhrer Bradley looked up in the middle of the meeting. "What the hell is FarmVille?"

"I don't know, sir," said Lieutenant General Raven.

"Could it be a farming community in the country?" suggested another officer.

"Find it," Bradley ordered. "I need to finish mastering blueberries."

They all struggled to conceal their confusion. "Yes, sir."

_She's here. She's here in the East. Find her. FIND HER!_

* * *

><p>Ed looked around. The place was unfamiliar. She spotted a black rotary dial phone on a desk. "Where am I?"<p>

"Eastern Command Headquarters," the upright newspaper supplied helpfully.

"Than – wait. That's impossible!"

The newspaper moved, revealing a puzzled dark haired man behind it. He fixed her with equally puzzled black eyes. "This is Eastern Command Headquarters. See?" He handed her the newspaper.

She took it. _What was I thinking? Newspapers can't talk_. She looked down at the front page. _East City Monitor, April 14__th__, 1917_. "Oh, no." She ran out after putting the newspaper back on his desk. "Oh, no, no, no." She walked past several confused men and one woman, all in the military uniforms she had only seen in Al's books. "Is this somebody's idea of a prank? If it is, it isn't funny." Then she became aware of the man she had talked to walking behind her. "Are you following me?"

"Yes," he replied. "Yes, I am."

"Are you going to stop following me?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Look! I have no clue who you are and I'm sure you're a nice person and all that jazz but I just wanna go home!"

"Where are you from?"

She opened her mouth to reply but then she realized she had no home in this century. "It's gone. I have no home to go to anymore." She sank to the floor.

"That's what I thought you were going to say. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." He extended a hand to help her up. "Won't you take a chance and follow me?"

She took his hand. "I'm Edwarda Elric and I will." Once she was on her feet, they went back to his office.

"This is Edwarda Elric," he told them as they entered. "She's lost."

The woman walked over to her. "My name is Riza Hawkeye; it's nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Can you tell us anything about your home?"

"It's not here," she said. "That's all I can say."

"I see. These four idiots are Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda and Kain Fuery."

"Gene?"

"No, Jean." Riza handed Ed the name tag.

_Jean Havoc. _"Oh, I see. That's not a common name anymore. There was a pair of twins named Jean back home. I used to visit them from time to time. They'd always feed me chocolate and lemonade in the summer and chocolate and hot mint chocolate in the winter. They'd always knit me sweaters too when they weren't knitting for their fifteen cats. Such nice old ladies, too bad they passed away a year or two ago."

Jean's mouth fell open. Riza laughed. Everybody else looked shocked. "Pay up!" she said. "I did say that somebody was going to mention Jean being a female name."

Jean and Roy grumbled and reached for their wallets. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," said Vato Falman. "I left my wallet at the dorms."

"Us too!" chorused Heymans Breda and Kain Fuery,

"Then bring it to me tomorrow but no more excuses after that." She took what Roy and Jean handed her. "Thank you." She turned back to Ed. "Do you have a place to stay?" Ed shook her head. "Any changes of clothes?" Ed shook her head. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch yesterday?"

Riza was about to reply when the door opened and a dark haired man with glasses came in. "Yo!"

Roy scowled. "Hello, Hughes."

Ed looked at the newcomer. "Don't worry about it," he said. "He always greets his best friend like that. I'm Maes Hughes."

"Edwarda Elric." She smiled. "I've heard of you before."

"Really? How?"

Despite himself, Roy was curious. "You've heard of him but not me?"

"Now, don't get jealous, Roy," said Maes.

"Why would I be?"

"Oh, no reason. I have a beautiful wife and daughter and you're a loner that has to go out on dates every time you can to feel loved."

"That's not why at all!"

"Break it up, boys, or I'll put you both in the corner," said Riza. Ed took advantage of the distraction to pull out the photograph in her pocket. It wasn't unnoticed however. "What's that?" Riza asked.

"Just a picture of home." She lied, putting it back.

"Can we see it? It might help us find your home."

"What's this? Our guest is lost?" Maes turned to her.

Ed sighed. _I have to confess sometime because how else is Maes Hughes to know what role he plays in this. _"My home's in Resembool."

"That's not too far away," said Jean.

"It might be for her," replied Maes. "What year were you born?"

"1999."

"That hasn't happened yet," said Jean.

"You were born 82 years from now," Vato calculated. "What year was it when you left there?"

"2017."

"Time travel. It must not be impossible after all," sighed Riza.

"Can you go home the way you came?" Kain asked.

"I don't think so. I was in the old Central Headquarters, we think it's haunted. It hasn't been used since the tragedy of 1922. There was this creepy old man there. He had black hair with an eye patch over his left eye and he had a sword. He killed me and I wound up here because Death intervened or something like that."

_The Fuhrer? _Roy thought. "What tragedy of 1922?"

Ed thought for a moment. _Should I tell him? That the tragedy was related to him? His death? No. He can't know. _"Somebody died. I don't remember who it was. All I know is that he had led a coup against the government and it cost him everything."

"This coup, tell me about it."

"It was organized this year by a State Alchemist and his various friends and allies. Although he had all the right friends in all the right places, somehow it was found out. Before they had a chance to move, they were all killed, one by one. The first death occurred later this year. The man who died wrote a message on the wall in a certain room at Central Headquarters. A century later, that message saved my best friend's life. She left the building and brought me back. That's when I was sent here. Oh, and the reason I had a chance to be born was because of the man who died in 1922. There was a plot to destroy the country and he sacrificed himself to delay it a hundred years." _Thank you, Colonel Mustang. You gave us hope and a chance to live. You were a hero for many generations to follow, including the last, mine. You were the man we all looked up to, even me, who didn't care about what had happened then. Thank you, Mustang. Thank you. We owe you our lives._

The rest took some time to absorb the information. She handed Maes the photo. He nodded. "Thank you, I'll use this to help you find a way back." He pocketed the photo and left.

Her stomach growled. "Permission to take the rest of the day off to get Edwarda some more clothes, food and a place to stay, sir," said Riza.

"Go ahead," said Roy, still thinking.


	4. Sentimental Journey

**This takes place that evening. Call it a filler chapter because I was going to originally launch Ed right into the action but I needed to show her decision to do that first. This was the result. **

**It's called **_**Sentimental Journey **_**after the song as she recounts her life in the 21****st**** Century.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimental Journey – 1917<strong>

* * *

><p>Roy got a phone call. "Hello?"<p>

"Hello, Colonel," said Riza. "I managed to find a house for Edwarda to stay at. Can you and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes join us at 6 if he hasn't left for Central yet?"

"I'll see what I can do, Lieutenant Hawkeye." She gave him the address. "Thank you." He hung up. "Havoc, go find Hughes."

Jean grumbled and left. Five minutes later, he returned, being dragged in by Maes. "Help," said Jean.

"What are you doing to my subordinate?" Roy asked.

"He said you wanted to see me," Maes replied.

"Can you let go of me now?" asked Jean. Maes released him. "FREEDOM!" He bolted back to his desk.

"When do you go back to Central?" Roy sighed

"Tomorrow."

"Good. Lieutenant Hawkeye called. We need to meet here at 6 this evening." He copied the address down on a note card and pushed it over to his best friend.

"Okay!" said Maes. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." He then shook his head as Maes skipped out.

* * *

><p>They were both there right at six. Riza opened the door. "Come on in, I'll get Ed out here as soon as I can."<p>

"I smell eggs," said Maes.

"She wanted to cook supper," Riza replied.

"I smell beef and onions," Roy told Maes.

"It's on the table," Riza called out. "She's finishing dessert now."

They wandered into the dining room. There was a good spread on the table. Riza came in, carrying an apron. "Sit down," she barked at them. They sat.

Ed came in a second later. "It's in the refrigerator now." She had changed clothes into a black skirt and red top.

They started to eat. "This is so good," said Maes. "Not as good as Gracia's."

"I was going to agree but, in my opinion, it's as good as," remarked Roy.

"Thank you," said Ed.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Riza asked.

"Actually, Father insisted that I learned to be a proper lady because it may come in handy someday. Mother agreed, not knowing exactly what he meant by proper. On top of school, I had several extra classes. Those two ladies I was teasing whathisface about…"

"Havoc," supplied Roy.

"They weren't sisters, they were married."

Maes looked confused. Riza and Roy choked. "Mein Gott," said Roy.

"Not at this table," Ed frowned.

"Atheist?"

"Agnostic." She continued. "They were one set of my many instructors. They taught me to cook, knit and all the swear words I know in five different languages."

"Wait, these are the same old cat ladies that knitted you sweaters and gave you chocolate, lemonade and hot mint chocolate?" Riza asked.

"Uh huh! They also gave me plenty of romantic advice. Like I needed that. That was the only part that wasn't in Father's curriculum."

"Your father wanted them to teach you swear words?" Maes asked.

Ed nodded. "Then I had two married couples down the street. One set taught me to sing and dance. The second taught me to act and etiquette. After Mother and Father died, I finished my training with a third couple in Dublith, Izumi and Sig Curtis. Al went through it also. She taught us to fight and to meditate."

"Er…" said Maes.

"That actually might come in handy." Roy leaned forward. "You promised to follow me. In Reole, there's a cult for a Sun God named Leto. I think it's a plot to rebel against the government."

"You want me to check it out." Ed smiled. "Why not? Nobody knows me in this country, at least at this time. I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Ed got up and went to get dessert. Maes leaned over to Roy. "She would make a good wife someday." Roy smacked him with a handful of napkins.


	5. In the Name of God

**Here's where the action and excitement really begin. Ed arrives in Reole.**

**Okay. Okay. I love Ancient History. I just couldn't resist the names.**

**The chapter name is a song by Dream Theater.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Name of God – 1917<strong>

* * *

><p>The townspeople followed this golden stranger through the town. She was headed for the church. The doors opened for her. She gracefully headed inside. "Father Cornello," she said in greeting. "I am Lady Faith, the human representative of the Goddess Theodora."<p>

"Welcome," Cornello said.

Ed smirked. "I have heard much of your miracles in this city. Her Majesty Theodora and her husband, Justinian, are very impressed."

"Thank you, but Leto is supreme."

"We shall see about that."

"Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"No, thank you. I need to get my lodgings for the night."

"I'll help you. Rose?"

A young woman came forward. "Yes, Father?"

"Help Lady Faith find a place to stay."

"Yes, Father. Come with me, ma'am."

Ed followed Rose out. "Where are you from, Lady Faith?" Rose asked.

"Resembool," she replied.

"That's a long ways from here."

"What's your story?"

"I came to the church when Father Cornello saved me from my depression after the death of my fiancé."

"Oh, I knew a girl back home who went through the same thing. That was when Theodora came to me and I brought her to happiness again. She's working in a bookstore now."

"That's cool," Rose said.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this Lady Faith," said the dark corner in Cornello's office. Lust stepped out. "Get rid of her, anyway you can."<p>

"Gladly, she's only in my way," Cornello replied. They laughed.

"Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked.

"No, she'll give you heartburn," Lust told him.

* * *

><p>Rose had found a hotel and put Ed up in it. She then returned to the church. "Rose, dear, where is our guest staying?" Cornello asked.<p>

Rose told him, unaware of his plans.

* * *

><p>Ed was preparing the next stage of her plans when she saw several of Cornello's cronies approach the hotel carrying what looked like an easel but she knew had a more sinister purpose. "Initiating stage two," she muttered, climbing out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Brother Cray entered the hotel room and opened fire. "Congratulations," said another person. "You just killed a couch."<p>

"She has to be here," Cray muttered. "Check the whole place! Search from top to bottom!"

"The bitch ain't here!" One reported.

"What should we tell Father Cornello? That we succeeded but her body couldn't be moved?" Another asked.

"Yes," whispered Ed from her perch on the side of the balcony. "Go make your excuses."

"We'll think of something," Cray answered. They left.

Ed climbed back into the room and drifted into the bedroom. She found the suitcase they had missed and opened it. "Good. They didn't find the stuff Lieutenant Hawkeye lent me." She closed it again and went into the bathroom. "May your God help you, Cornello." She stepped out, dressed for battle. "There's going to be a showdown." A black dress large enough to hide her weaponry went on over it as a trunk was opened. A red cloak finished the outfit, followed by sunglasses. Items were hidden in various places on her body and she exited through the balcony and onto the roof. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Rose ran into the church, upset. "You tried to kill Lady Faith! Why?" she screamed.<p>

"That's nonsense, girl," Cornello said. "Where did you hear that?"

"Theodora is here, in Reole! She's demanding to see you!"

"That's impossible!" Cray gasped.

"Where?" Cornello asked.

"The fountain," Rose replied.

"I will go see her."

* * *

><p>When they arrived, a large enough crowd was there. Cornello walked over to the brown haired woman in sunglasses. "I think you're the Lady Faith, here to stir up shit," he said.<p>

The woman took off her sunglasses, revealing green eyes. "Lady Faith is badly injured, no thanks to you, Cornello. I am the Empress Theodora."

'Then allow me to put you up somewhere comfortable so we can talk about this serious charge in private."

"That is acceptable," Ed told him. She followed him, her red cloak fluttering behind her. He left her in his office and she turned on his microphone and hid it so every word would be heard.

"I have tea being sent up, Your Majesty," Cornello said.

"I am over a thousand years old; I don't drink such substances anymore."

"You're welcome."

"The Powers That Be sent me on their behalf, Cornello. You have committed a serious crime against the council."

"Like what?"

"One count of attempted murder, multiple counts of perjury and a count of treason."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"We checked our records after the attempt to kill Lady Faith, my right hand. There has never been a Sun God Leto."

"Excuse me?"

"Your so called miracles are naught but alchemy with the assistance of a philosopher's stone on your right hand."

"You have no right!"

"You have no right to be using these humans! That's what your plan is! You're using them to overthrow the government!"

"Oh, no wonder they sent you. Yes, you're right; I plead guilty to all charges!" Cornello laughed. "You can't stop me. I will kill your only follower once I find her. Then you will die as nobody believes in you anymore."

"I believe in her!" Rose cried from the doorway with the tray of tea.

"Rose, Leto will reward you for good faith."

"You lied to us!" Rose threw the teapot at him. The hot liquid scalded him.

"That does it," Cornello rose to his full height. "Behold the wrath of Leto." His hand twitched as the stone began to glow and his arm became a machine gun and he opened fire on Rose.

When the smoke cleared, Ed turned towards him, her cloak shot to shreds. "You psychopath."

Rose cried. "Empress Theodora, how are you not hurt?"

"A bullet proof vest," Cornello realized.

"Of course, I don't want to give away my _divine _secrets, now do I?" Ed smirked. "But there is one you should know," she pulled aside a curtain so Cornello and Rose could see the microphone and that the switch was on.

"What! How long as that been on?"

"Long enough!"

"TURN IT OFF NOW!"

Ed turned it off. "I'd like to see your Sun God save you now." She made to leave but Cornello, in desperation, opened fire on her. She pulled out a small lady's pistol and shot him in the hand, destroying the ring. "No power in the 'verse can stop me."

He screamed in rage as she left.

* * *

><p>Rose was walking Ed, back in disguise as Lady Faith, to the train station. "I wish Empress Theodora could have stayed longer."<p>

"She's a busy Goddess," Ed smiled. "Just keep moving. Things will get better."

"Thank you, Faith."

"You're welcome, Rose."

* * *

><p>Cornello was facing Lust and Gluttony. "She beat me and the ring is gone."<p>

"No big loss," Lust said. "It can be replaced, so can you."

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked.

"No, Gluttony."

"What do you mean I can be replaced? Give me a second chance!" Cornello pleaded.

"We have no further use for you," Lust said, walking over. "Go to Hell, old man." She flicked her hand and killed him, sending a fingernail through his brain.

"I'm hungry," Gluttony whined.

Lust turned to the window, unaware of his actions behind her. "We need to keep an eye on this Faith person."

Gluttony burped. "Excuse me."

Lust turned around. "I told you not to eat him!"

"Monsters!" Cray screamed, having just entered the room.

"Guilty as charged," Lust smirked.

"Can I eat him?" Gluttony asked.

"Be my guest."

Cray screaming was the last thing heard.

* * *

><p>Ed stepped off the train in East City. Roy and Riza were there, waiting for her. "Good job in Reole," Roy said.<p>

"Thank you, Mustang," she replied. She handed Riza her suitcase. "Some items got damaged but this saved my life more than once."

"Keep it," Riza handed it back. "I have plenty more. I may need to replace some of it before you go back out though."


	6. Eva

Ed was packing her collection of wigs and contacts when there was a knock on the door. She paused and went to the door, letting Roy in. She resumed packing. "Where am I volunteering today?" She asked.

He smiled. "The town of Youswell but you volunteer no more. It took some time but Edwarda Elric is now a paid civilian consultant to Colonel Mustang."

"Thank you. Why Youswell?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"What colors do you think will work best?" She asked him.

He studied her collection. "What color is this?" He passed up the black wig for a deep, dark purple.

"Plum," she replied.

"This," he gave it to her, turning to her contacts. "Uh, not red," he said, putting that set down quickly. She smiled as he made a selection. "Black."

"Really?"

"I like that color."

"I know," she sighed. "Excuse me while I select my own outfit." She walked off.

He waited. He was speechless when she reappeared. "I'm thinking Eva," she said, walking to the mirror.

"Huh?" He said, staring.

"A first name. Eva."

"Oh. Great."

She gave a huff. "Stop staring. You forced me into this." She turned, revealing the black rose piece in her right ear, readjusting the form fitting cloth around her torso. "It's a sari. Last name?"

"My last name is..."

She cut him off. "I know your name. I need one for Eva."

"Something beautiful?"

She opened a case and withdrew a necklace. "No."

He snapped to his senses then although he couldn't take his eyes off her body. "Good luck. I have to go." He left to take a cold shower.

"See you when I get back," she smirked. "I think no last name would be better. Fuck. I'll save Eva for later."


End file.
